guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Jamil Ahmed Said Nassir
| place_of_birth = Ta'iz, Yemen | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 728 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Held in Guantanamo | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Jamil Ahmed Said Nassir is a citizen of Yemen currently held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 728. As of today Jamil Ahmed Said Nassir has been held at the Guantanamo camps for . He arrived there on August 5, 2002, and has never been charged or tried with any offence. mirror Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. mirror This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Jamil Ahmed Said Nassir Combatant Status Review Tribunal on October 20, 2004. The memo listed four allegations. Three of those allegations stated he had stayed in three suspicious guest houses: the Afghani House in Kandahar; the Taliban guesthouse in Quetta; and the Yemeni guesthouse in Faisalabad, where he was captured. Another allegation stated that he was believed to be an associated of a senior al Qaeda leader. He was accused of traveling to Afghanistan in July 2001. Habeas Corpus petition A writ of habeas corpus was filed on his behalf on 13 December 2005. His petition was filed together with 62 other names in Civil Action No. 05-cv-2386. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. mirror Boumediene v. Bush On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. The judges considering the captives' habeas petitions would be considering whether the evidence used to compile the allegations the men and boys were enemy combatants justified a classification of "enemy combatant". mirror Re-initiation On 18 July 2008 Noah H. Rashkind filed a "STATUS REPORT OF JAMIL AHMAD SAEED" with regard to Jamil Ahmad Saeed (ISN 728) in Civil Action No. 05-cv-2386 (RBW). A Protective Order was entered on 27 June 2006. No factual return has been filed. First annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Jamil Ahmed Said Nassir's first annual Administrative Review Board in 2005. The two page memo listed eleven "primary factors favoring continued detention" and four "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Among the new factors were that he was identified as a microbiology graduate who was alleged to have purchased pharmaceuticals for the charity al Wafa -- a charity American intelligence officials have asserted has ties to terrorism. The house he rented in Kandahar was alleged to be next to Mullah Omar's house. He was alleged to have "attended a mandatory 30-day military training camp", where he was taught how to use and maintain an AK-47. He was alleged to have made other trips to Afghanistan -- he brought his wife to stay with him on the July 2001 trip. Second annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Jamil Said's second annual Administrative Review Board on August 11, 2006. His name was recorded "Jamil Said" on this memo. The two page memo listed ten "primary factors favoring continued detention" and six "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Among the new factors were that he was identified as the purchaser of medical supplies by the medical director of al Wafa. He was also alleged to have attributed the knee injury he traveled to Pakistan to treatment for was both a soccer injury and a horseback riding injury. Jamil had denied being affiliated with al Wafa. Jamil had claimed that he traveled to Afghanistan because he heard it was poor and in need of educators. Jamil acknowledged that he had attended a camp where he was trained to use and maintain an AK-47 -- but stated it was a summer camp he attended in 1985 or 1986. Third annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Jamil Ahmed Said Nassir's third annual Administrative Review Board on September 7th, 2007. The four page memo listed nineteen "primary factors favoring continued detention" and six "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Among the new factors favoring continued detention were that he had played a role in an al Qaida biological weapons program: References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Six: Captured in Pakistan (2 of 3) Andy Worthington, October 6, 2010 Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:People from Ta'izz